


Cuddles and Snuggles

by thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere/pseuds/thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a bad day so Dean tries to cheer him up. And maybe they both confess to liking each other? And then kissing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles and Snuggles

Cas walked up the stairs slower than normal. He was so done with today. All he wanted right now was his bed and Netflix. Instead, Dean greeted him as soon as he walked through the door of their apartment.

“Hey, Cas! How’d the interview go?”

Cas grumbled in response. “I don’t think I did very well.”

“Come on! I’m sure that’s not true. You are totally qualified for the position, what could go wrong?” Dean handed Cas a cup of tea, exactly the way he liked it, bless his heart.

“I could open my big mouth and ruin everything,” Cas said, sinking onto the couch. “I completely blanked when they asked me to list my qualifications. I got tongue tied and didn’t even tell them about the the work I did as a translator last summer.”

Dean sat next to him on the couch. “From what you’ve told me, they’re looking for someone who has more experience with ancient languages. You mentioned that, at least, right?”

“Of course I mentioned that,” Cas sighed. “I just get so worried that I’m going to get stuck in this dead-end job. My dream has always been to work at a museum, and this job would have been perfect!” He looked up at Dean with sad eyes. “I think I just blew it.”

“You’re probably overthinking it. I’m sure you did fine.”

Cas looked back at his tea and watched the swirling colors. “I’m afraid to get my hopes up,” he admitted.

“Alright, I know what we need,” Dean announced. He patted Cas’ knee a couple of times before pushing himself off the couch. “I’m going to order take-out. We have left over beer in the fridge, and ice cream in the freezer. Plus, it’s been a while since we’ve watched Tangled. What do you think?” He was already pulling out a selection of take-out menus.

Cas smiled at his best friend and roommate. God, he was perfect. “Sounds great,” he answered.

* * *

Cas wasn’t sure how he got so lucky. Dean ordered an obscene amount of Chinese food. When they were so stuffed that they couldn’t eat another bite, Dean brought over a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream and two spoons. The leftover ice cream was currently melting onto the coffee table, but Cas didn’t care. They were cuddled under the same blanket, Cas tucked close to Dean’s side.

Cas knew that this was dangerous territory. He realized a long time ago that if he wanted to stay friends with Dean he would have to put strict boundaries on their relationship. He never let himself show so much physical affection for his roommate, for fear of revealing his secret crush. But tonight, Dean had been the one to scoot closer, mumbling something about the glare on the TV. Dean had been the one to drape the blanket over both of them, with an excuse about conserving body heat. Cas was starting to think that it was too good to be true.

“Why did you do this for me, Dean?” he asked, out of the blue.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

“This,” Cas said, gesturing to the living room in general. “Trying to cheer me up.” There was a long pause before Dean answered.

“You’re my best friend, Cas,” he said, as if that explained everything. “And I like you,” he said, almost as an after thought.

Cas’ heart fluttered in his chest before he remembered that Dean only meant he liked him as a friend. Cas didn’t say anything back, just sighed and continued to watch the movie.

“What was that for?” Dean asked, shifting a little so he could see Cas’ face.

“What?”

“You huffed.”

“No! I hummed. There’s a difference.”

“You huff-hummed. Don’t argue,” Dean said as Cas sat up and tried to protest. “What’s going on?” God, Dean could be stubborn sometimes.

“It’s nothing,” Cas said.

“A huff-hum is not nothing,” Dean countered. Cas rolled his eyes and shifted away.

“Forget about it,” he said. Dean watched him as he curled up on the other side of the couch. Cas was determined did not look at him. “I just want to watch the movie.”

“Don’t make me tickle it out of you, Cas.” Knowing Dean, this was not an idle threat. It was an effective tactic that he had used before. Cas looked at him with wide eyes.

“You wouldn’t dare,” he challenged. But Dean dared. Next thing Cas knew he was wiggling and laughing under Dean, who was practically sitting in his lap.

“Tell me what’s wrong and I’ll stop!” Dean said.

“I’ll never break,” Cas laughed, but Dean just tickled him harder.

“Tell me what’s wrong!”

“I like you!”

Dean immediately stopped tickling him. Cas was so embarrassed that he couldn't look at Dean, but he couldn’t go anywhere either because Dean was still on top of him. How could he have been so stupid? If he ever did tell Dean, he hadn’t imagined it going like this.

“What?” Dean finally asked.

“I told you to forget about it,” Cas mumbled, still not looking at him.

“You like me?”

Cas started to feel more annoyed than embarrassed. He pushed Dean off of him as he sat up. “Forget I said anything, Dean! You basically tortured it out of me. It doesn’t count!”

Dean made a disgruntled noise from the other side of the couch.

“Don’t huff-hum at me, Dean,” Cas said, trying to lighten the mood. But Dean didn’t seem to be in the mood to play along or forget about it. He leaned in close, trapping Cas against the arm of the couch.

“Cas, please, be completely honest with me,” he said, chasing after Cas’ gaze when he tried to look away. “Do you like me as more than a friend?” Cas could hear every breath and heartbeat in the silence. There were so many reasons he should lie, but Dean had asked for the truth.

“Yes,” he finally whispered. Dean’s response was not what he had expected.

“Thank God,” Dean said and leaned in to press their lips together. Cas barely had time to register what had happened before Dean pulled away. “You thought I was joking before when I said I liked you?” Cas blushed.

“I thought you meant you liked me as a friend.”

“You think I cuddle with all my friends?” Dean asked, a smile on his lips. Cas couldn’t look away. He smiled back and leaned in for another kiss. They still had a lot to talk about but they could do that tomorrow. For now, there were kisses and cuddles to be shared.

* * *

Two weeks later, Cas got an email letting him know that he got the job. The first person he called was his new boyfriend.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me smile. :)
> 
> Come say hi: thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere.tumblr.com/


End file.
